Elphaba and Fiyero with the Ouija Board
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: When Elphaba and Fiyero get a new apartment, they invite the gang over. But what if somehow an Ouija Board got included? Things heat up in mystery about Elphaba's past. Idea off of Celebrity Ghost Stories-got my story! I do not own Celebrity Ghost Stories or Wicked.


**Hey guys, I want to make it clear that I did not plot this. I was watching 'Celebrity Ghost Stories,' and I got the idea from this. So I don't own that ghost show or Wicked.**

"Great! Just frigging great!" Elphaba groaned, wildy gesturing the window with furious raindrops splashing onto the doorstep! The gang was visiting mine and Elphaba's new apartment and Galinda, Boq, and Avaric were just about to leave so we could be alone. The green girl felt Galinda's frown deepen into her turned back, "Well thanks Elphie!"

I sighed softly and place a comforting hand on my lovers' shoulder and that meant that we will have our personal time. So we all gather around the small wooden table and started to chat until the rain stopped. We were laughing and having a good time, even Elphaba for that manner.

"-And then I asked 'boy are you scared that some little ghost is gonna get cha!'" Avaric finished telling the story that was being told. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Elphaba stiffed. I ignored it when her dog named Lily came up, Elphaba smiled softly and scratched the dogs' ear. Though the paranormal subject continued, however.

The dog came up for me to get attention, I grinned-Lily was such a sweet unharmful dog that would never hurt a creature. I listened to the Boq who was going off about Ouija Boards, I shrugged and agreed to play. I didn't believe in all that ghost crap.

I frowned a little when Elphaba looked very worried, I asked if she was alright and she said that she was. So everything was going good, we were going to play the Ouija Board and that would be all.

Boq who was all excite up and exclaimed, "We should play with the Ouija Board right now!"

"But we don't have one," Elphaba snapped, eyes glowering dangerously into his. Boq didn't get the message though.

Boq smirked proudly, "Well! I know how to make one!"

"Okay! Cool," Galinda squealed.

He got up and went over to a cardboard box that was still here from unpacking our belongings. Elphaba -my wife- was staring at him with ease. He cut out a side and started making an Ouija Board and used a Sharpie to write down the letters and numbers. He put the 'yes', 'no', and 'goodbye.'

Boq came back with a crud cardboard and sat it down in the middle of the table and right when it was place in front of Elphaba; she jolt up and cried out "I not going to do this!"

Galinda groaned, "Come on Elphie! Please!"

Even Avaric wanted her to join, "Play with us, Artiechoke!"

Her eyes had...a hint of fright into them. That's when I felt a little nervous-there was something about this Ouija Board that has Elphaba all spooked up.

No matter how much they begged her, she refused. She took Lily and ran off into our bedroom. I huffed, "Eh, party pooper!"

We lightly place our fingertips onto the triangluar piece and in a shaky but exciting voice, I asked, "Is anyone there."

I gasped as slowly the board went to the word '_yes_,' Galinda shrieked but her hands remain on the board. Avaric hissed in an awe voice, and Boq grinned like a manic. Boq smiled and asked, "Who is it?"

"B," we said in a whisper and the first letter went to '_b_.'

When it got to '_i_' we said the letter together. Then to '_l_' two times, then to '_o_' and '_n_'.

"Billon," we stated in unsion.

_Billon._

Now we have a name.

Boq who looked like he was going to scream in joy but he in soft voice, "are you dead?"

As the object moved across the board, I gapped at Boq. Really? Are you dead? That was such a stupid question!

It said '_yes_.'

I sighed, yeah, it was creepy but I knew for a fact that I was still sane. Galinda took over the next queston and asked in her confident high pitch voice, "What do you want?"

My eyes widened, oh no! It's going for the '_f_!'

'_E_'

.

.

.

A wave of relief hit me and boy did it feel good!

.

.

.

'_L_'

.

.

.

'_P_'

.

.

.

'_H_'

.

.

.

'_A_'

.

.

.

'_B_'

.

.

.

'_A_'

.

.

.

_Elphaba..._

I froze in shock, Elphaba? My Elphaba! What in hell could she have in common with this spirit! Elphaba was such a gentle creature but who always shut down. She had this hard shell that could never been broken down. By this point, our hands jerked away with fear and shock, mostly confusion.

Galinda shrieked at this.

Boq stared at the board, blank and emotionalless. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Avaric eyed the piece, he seemed to be in trouble. Never once had he ever had to think, this must be difficult for him.

"Elphaba?" Galinda asked in wonder.

"Elphaba," I firmed. Elphaba was in our room. I cleared my throat and called for her, "Hey Elphaba, can you come here for a moment."

The door creaked open with Elphaba's green head popping out, and in a gentle voice as smooth as vevlt she asked after a short pause, "Is it Billon?"

That's when we were all freaked out, Galinda even fell out of her chair because of all the drama. No one touching the Ouija Board and softly as scaringly Avaric asked, "Elphaba, who is this guy." This was the first time Avaric has called her by her real name.

I stared at her when she gulped and sighed heavily, she was very pale.

"Billon was my friend," she started in a calm but startling voice, ignoring the shock glances-she continues, "We um, lived near each other and he accept my skin and so then-we were friends. When he was 13, he uh got into a drunk-driving carriage accident and died." I softened, she was probably taking this really hard. She seemed to flash out for a minute and suddenly came back in. Her beautiful brown eyes were beady with tears.

Elphaba wasn't popular in school so their relationship was probably an outside-of-school thing, because she was green as emeralds.

Then it occured to me that when we were at Shiz during a party-whenever there was an Ouija Board out. She would always leave the room and would never return.

"Whenever I'm around an Ouija Board-Billon would show up," she motion the board. I nearly kicked myself for being so stupid. Ugh, we should never made this cursing board and bring this Billon into this place. I bit my lip and cast my eyes over to my green goddess, she looked broken; a mess. It made my heart shatter in despair.

Galinda seem to have recovered, "Elphie, what do you want us to do? Do you want us to tell him to go away or get rid of him!"

Face, calm.

Voice? Not so much.

Elphaba dragged a chair over to an empty spot at the table, "No, he knows I'm already here-I need to face him." Galinda smiled lightly at her best friends' braverly. We put our hands on the board again and she begin asking questions, the first one:

"Are you alright?"

It moved towards '_yes_.'

I heard her sigh in relief.

"Is there anything you want or need, for the matter?"

It glided across the board to '_no_.' 

Next question went something like this, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

It went back over to _'yes_.'

"What?"

It moved towards the '_h_' and then the '_i_.'

_Hi. _

We all looked up to see her response, she didn't say anything at first. But her lips curved into a smile and muttered, "Hello." She sighed and turns her glaze towards me, "Go to 'goodbye' Billon."

I didn't know what 'caused her to say that in her usual annoyed and irriated tone. For all I knew, Billon was okay person. But when I looked at Elphaba-I knew that there was something still unsaid-or written in this case.

The round triangle went to '_no_'.

This showed that his teenage boy was stubborn and uneasy-going. Very much like my wife.

Fae's eyebrow twitched and in a more commanding voice, she exclaimed, "Go to 'goodbye' Billon."

Silence.

No one is making a sound. After a few short seconds, very slowly, it traced over to '_goodbye_.'

I watched intensely as she covered her mouth and rushed back into our bedroom. She was clearly upset, Galinda noticed that the rain had stopped pouring and it was their que to leave.

Ugh.

Oz, I felt horribly terrible. In rage, I rushed over to the Ouija Board and ripped it up into shreds and harshly threw it into the trash can.

**Later That Night**

Elphaba and I awoken from Lily's barking. It was like a attack growl/bark, that could even scare a Lion (not the Cowdarly One though, ahaha)I blinked a few times, Lily was such a nice sweet puppy. She couldn't and never bite anyone or attack another dog. But this insane violent barking was out of control; Elphaba gasped up from her sleep, terrified. I got out of bed and held her close, walking out of the room together.

Lily was still barking wildly at this one certain object.

The area above the trash can...where the Ouija Board is.

It nearly took the breathe out of me and I held the counter for support. Lily was going crazy as if something was there. Elphaba grabs Lily by the collar and heads towards the bedroom again. She stared at me for a moment before going in the room. I swoop the many cardboard pieces out of the trash and I burnt them until it was gone.

Before I was going to join Elphaba, there was figure above the trash can.

Staring at me.

A shiver ran down my spine.

The figure looked like a boy around the age of 13.

Oh Oz, here was Billon right in front of me.

He turned around and the next thing I knew-he was gone...

**Next Day**

The next day I sincerely apologized from what happen last night to Elphaba. She forgave me and ended the session with a gentle hug. Though she continue to discuss some of her childhood with Billon. I smiled as she spoke on and I could immediately tell that Billon was going to be a part of her forever.

We decide that we needed fresh air and we went on a walk.

I wrapped my arm over her shoulders, but from the corner of my eye.

Behind me.

Was Billon, his lips were in a smile.

Within a blink, a wind came and he disappeared. My eyes squinted when I heard a simple sentence but it held a lot of meaning to it.

_Please care take of her..._

**Review please!**


End file.
